


I'm a bunch of broken pieces, it was you who made me whole.

by Unstoppabletogether



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Coma, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, God I hate tagging, Hospitals, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppabletogether/pseuds/Unstoppabletogether
Summary: Amy was in denial, and the only person who could help her,JustWon'tWake up.~+~+~+~Just a sad coma fic because i've been waiting for season seven for soo long, I honestly can't wait. Either way...i hope you like it?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, just wrote this becasue i was feeling sad. The title of this story in my doc is literally "Coma fic because sadness is great." Either way..,..I hope you like it? (warning: I'm not that good at writing.)
> 
> Title is from "Dead mom" by beetlejuice

Amy was having a great day. 

She was cooking heating up leftovers from yesterday for her and her husband. 

She was watching movies on netflix and scrolling through instagram. 

She was reorganizing her scrapbooks.

She was staring at her phone silently debating whether she should call and ask why her husband isn't home yet. 

She was pacing the apartment, wondering why her husband isn't picking up his phone. 

She was calling her boss, and her friends and her step-mom. 

She was starting to get worried. 

++++==   
  


“HEY! GET BACK HERE JACKSON!”

Jake quickly scrambled to his feet, wincing at the small cut above his eyebrow. He dashed after the criminal responsible for said cut, already reaching for his handcuffs. Pushing past a huge crowd of tourists, he groaned as he saw Jackson get into a car and drive away. 

“Honestly, it’s like one hour before my shift ends.” He grumbled,” Did he  _ really  _ have to make me chase him?” He quickly started up his own car, already thinking about going home. After all, he wasn't having a  _ great  _ day. 

For starters, he had a  _ really  _ painful cut above his eyebrow( Like he’ll ever admit it aloud though, he’ll probably be showing it off to Amy later.) And tomorrow, he had to fly off for a special court case in freaking pasadena, and what was  _ supposed _ to be a fun night of watching Netflix and cuddling on the couch with his wife, turned into the most uncool car chase in like, ever. 

“THERE ISN'T EVEN ANY OTHER CARS ON THE ROAD!” He shouted, “WHAT'S THE POINT?” He banged his head against the steering wheel, reaching over to check his phone. 

The sound of a car horn sounding suddenly made him look up...to see Jackson’s car driving straight towards him. 

“Ok fine, maybe this car chase is kinda co-”

~+~+~+~

“OH FINALLY!” 

Amy lunged for her phone the moment she heard it ringing, answering it quickly and putting it to her ear.

“Hi! Have you ever thought about quitting your job and finding a better one? Well look no further because…” 

She sighed, pulling the phone away and hanging up before unceremoniously dumping it on the floor. Jake was two hours late from coming home, and  _ no one  _ had heard from him. She continued pacing their living room, letting her thoughts run wild. (Unfortunately)

_ Maybe...he stopped to see a free screening of die hard. Wait no, already checked the theatres.  _

_ Maybe he met an old friend and wanted to catch up over dinner. No, he would have called.  _

_ Maybe something happened at the precinct,  _

_ Or maybe he was chasing a criminal an- _

_ OKAY NO MORE THINKING. _

She flopped onto the couch, twirling her phone in her hands. She was beyond worried now, and in just a few minutes she could be entering full Santiago freakout mode. Which was not pretty.

Grabbing the food on the table, she was moving to put into the microwave to keep it warm when she heard her phone ring again. Balancing the dishes in one hand she picked up her phone. 

“Hello, Mrs Santiago-Peralta?” 

“Speaking.”

“I’m sorry to inform you that your husband is currently in the hospital; after suffering from a car crash in a more secluded area of brookl…” 

Amy dropped her phone, the world blurring around her. She crumpled to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. The voice of the panicked nurse on the other line and the flickering of their living room light drowned out as she felt tears pricking in her eyes. 

_ Don’t cry. _

_ Don’t cry. _

_ Don’t cry.  _

Sucking in a deep breath, she crawled back up, leaning against the wall for support. 

“Hello? Mrs Peralta?”

Breath in. Breath out. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I…” She stammered, “I’m...fine.”

~+~+~+~

“Mrs Peralta?” 

“...yes?” 

“I...I need to talk to you about your husband’s condition.” 

She bit her lip, she knew this was going to happen. Well, can’t put it off. She nodded, fiddling with her ring nervously. 

“Well, as you know, Mr Peralta’s car accident happened near Mulliben road, one of the most secluded areas in Brooklyn. Which means the most likely reason for his...umm..condition, is the blood loss he expreciened from a major head injury due to the lack of medical attention for...at least two hours.” 

_ God she wanted to cry.  _

“There was a large cut right..above his eyebrow.” She gestured to a large bandage on his forehead, “The doctors thin-”

“When will he wake up?” She interrupted, finally making eye contact with the nurse. Taken aback, she looked away nervously. 

“Do you know?” She asked again, standing up. 

The nurse sighed, placing down her clipboard and moving to stand next to her. “Honey...he might not wake up.”

~+~+~+~   
  


It’s like she stopped feeling. 

She couldn’t sense the gentle touch of Holt’s hand on her shoulder. Couldn’t feel happy that he cared when Roger showed up with some flowers. Couldn’t feel the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. 

How would she live now? 

She trembled at the sight of her husband. Pale, white as a sheet. Dark circles under his eyes. There were wires connected to him everywhere, and she cringed at the sight of the many needles poking into his arms.

_ I look dope, kinda like a vampire.  _

She laughed, it was like he was here. Just a voice in her head, but here nonetheless. 

“Oh babe…” She smiled, ruffling his messy hair, “How will I live without you?”

~+~+~+~

Her life was a lot simpler now. 

Wake up. 

Drop by the hospital to say hi to Jake. 

Go to work. 

Go to the hospital and eat dinner with him, chat and laugh. (Just like they used to.)

Go home. 

She didn't want to work but she had to. She needed to make sure she had enough money for Jake to stay at the hospital. She didn't know why, he just needed to. Insisted on it, in fact. 

“He’s just so cute,” She had told her coworkers,” God, I love...him.” 

Her friends were acting strange recently. They always looked at her weird. Sometimes it would be a strange look, sometimes angry. Mostly sad. A lot of sad looks coming her way. 

She had no idea why though. She was living her perfect life. Perfect friends, perfect job…

Perfect husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into how the rest of the squad is handling Jake's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey It's not a very long update but hopefully next chapter will be longer. Just saying, I do have a plot for this story so just stay tuned.

_ “He..help.”  _

_ Jake groaned, he was pinned under his car, blood flowing freely from a cut, dripping down his face. He whimpered as his movements shifted the car, finally letting a few tears slip out, leaving bloody tear tracks on his cheeks.  _

_ He screamed, but no one came.  _

_ He cried, but no one helped.  _

_ She wanted to scream. She was stuck. A spectator. She tried to move. She wanted to help him(So much). She cried, yelled, struggled. Yet all she could do was watch as the love of her life struggled to keep going, keep breathing. _

_ “Pl..please.” Jake whispered, barely making a noise. Yet she could hear it, loud and clear, ringing in her ears. His eyes slowly fluttered closed, the grip on the car above him relaxing. His mouth fell open, his head hanging backward.  _

_ She kneeled, burying her head in her hands. She couldn't stand to see this. Forced to see this and not help. She couldn't.  _

_ Why? Why was she here in this horrible, horrible...nightmare. _

She woke up gasping. There were tears on her pillow case and sweat all over the bed. She instantly reached over, seeking that familiar warmth. She resisted the urge to sob when all she was met with was the empty, cold bedsheet. She clutched the material in her hands, staring up at the ceiling. 

No.

Jake was fine. 

Completely and totally  **fine** . 

~+~+~+~   
  


Charles sighed, staring(again) at the empty seat across the bullpen. The precinct was so quiet now. It was as if no one dared to speak because everything they said, every joke they made or anytime they laughed...they would be reminded of him. 

He clenched his fists, finally concentrating on the case file on his desk. 

_ Oh...Mikhael Jackson. I’m going to catch you, you bastard. Not the singer, the smooth criminal.  _

~+~+~+~

As much as she hated to admit, the squad meant a lot to her. Jake was right, they were basically family. So when one of the most important parts of the family decided to take a break and go to sleep like the lazy bum he was. She was...in one word, devastated. 

She hated this. She hated seeing the squad all gloomy and well, pathetic. She didn't even look at her phone that much anymore because, don’t tell anyone, but her wallpaper was her and Jake. Cause that boy meant more to her than he or anyone will ever know. 

Those nights where he had held her as she cried about what a big jerk the kids in the playground were. 

Those afternoons he spent defending her from bullies. 

Those mornings where he lied to her parents for her about where they were last night and took the blame. 

He had defended her all those years and god, she hated that she couldn't defend him now. 

~+~+~+~

He missed him. 

He could not understand why. Peralta was never a huge part of his life. Or maybe he was. His childish jokes and large grin. He highly resembled a child he could imagine frolicking about in a park.

He hated not seeing Peralta walk into work every morning, abelit late, but still there. 

The lack of his presence was loud and noticeable. The empty seat at his desk always unoccupied, always empty. 

He was working less than he used to. He just, he couldn’t stand to be there for too long, and standing amidst the awkward tension that had taken over the squad. When he did work it was either actual work or Peralta’s case. 

Everyone was working on Peralta’s case. 

Glancing at a picture of the nine nine on his desk. He couldn't help but focus on how close him and Peralta were standing. He swallowed the expanding lump in his throat, biting his lip. This was somehow... worse than his short time in imprisonment. Seeing his pale lifeless form in the bed, and hearing detailed accounts of the pain he suffered through, because Santiago simply could not handle it, he finally realised something he has never known. 

He loved him. 

He loved Jake like a son, always have and never going to stop. 

~+~+~+~

She was going to kill him. 

Mikchael Jackson. What a stupid name. Crashed his car straight into Jake’s. Just so he could escape what? A few years in prison. 

She couldn't wait to bash his head in. 

She wanted to take one of the knives in her jacket and slice his throat open. 

Again. 

And again. 

And again. 

She let out a small smile at the thought, sinking into her chair in the office. She opened up the case file she was supposed to be doing the paperwork for, choosing instead to imagine more ways to kill that asshole Jackson. 

She liked Jake. Always liked him. From the day they meet at the academy till this day. He was like the brother she never knew she needed(or wanted for that matter). After she had one though, she never knew how much she depended on him until she felt the gaping hole in her chest. The hole in her heart that only continues expanding. 

_ She cringed, staring at his figure. Eye’s closed tight and cuts all over. She hesitantly took another step forward, taking a careful seat next to the fast asleep Amy. Carefully, she took his hand, noticing the many scars from his academy days with her. Gently, she clutched his hand in her hands.  _

_ She had never held his hand before.  _

**Bang!**

The giant dent in her table was only just a testament of her frustration. Staring daggers at anyone who looked her way, she gripped her sore knuckles, massaging them gently. 

Oh she couldn't wait to find him. 

And when she does, she is NOT going to be gentle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked this chapter. :) I was going to update yesterday but i got busy with my bday celebration. HAPPY END OF JAN EVERYONE!
> 
> Ps: I'm sry if Charle's was a litlle short i just couldn't think of anything to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found him. What do they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning i think this chapter kinda sucks, but i think that about all my fics so nth much. Other than that enjoy!

Amy grinned wildy, dashing into the familiar hospital room, she exclaimed in excitement. Hiding a small velvet box behind her back. 

“Hey babe!” She greeted, “Guess what day it is?” 

Settling down on her seat, she combed her fingers through his hair.  _ Just like she used to do, every morning when they woke up. _ She laughed, like he had made a joke, when all he had done was lying lifeless in the bed.  _ It’s all he does now.  _

“ I’ll give you a clue…” She teased, “It’s May 15.” 

Nothing. 

She giggled, punching him lightly in the arm.  _ He used to laugh too.  _

“It’s our anniversary silly.” She finally relented, “Happy anniversary!” She stretched out her hand and placed the box in his hand. 

“See, it’s a watch…” 

Gingerly removing it from its case, she reached over to clasp it on his arm. As the light bounced off the shiny gold circle and into her eyes, she let a single tear dripped down her cheeks. 

Nothing. 

She swallowed hard, biting her lip again. 

Maybe one day their lives will return to normal, 

Maybe one day they’ll be what they used to be. 

But for now all she can do is stare at her ring, look out the window and pray that he will return to her some day. 

It couldn’t come sooner. 

~+~+~+~

It’s been a month now. 

Amy was still, in one word, struggling. 

The squad was, in three words, not the same. 

He was, in two words,still gone. 

It’s been so long, the squad had learnt to smile. They joked more, started talking again. They went to Shaw’s again, for the first since the accident. At the end, they shouted nine nine. Just like they always do. But this time it felt wrong. 

So wrong. 

Amy never changed though. She was...different now. One day she would come to work happy, cheerful, laughing about something Jake did this morning, but she would leave moody, angry, walking around as if she was being followed by a rain cloud. 

The next day she would be just as unpredictable.

The only constant was that the moment she opened her mouth, she would talk about Jake. Be it something he had done, something he had said...he would be all she talks about. Think about too for that matter. 

She loved him so much, but she missed him more. 

She was terrified, terrified that someday he wouldn't wake up, and she would forget. Just the thought of her moving on, being with someone new, made her cringe. 

He was it for her. 

~+~+~+~   
  


It’s been two months now. 

His wounds has healed. His broken leg no longer broken. The scratches that used to be littered all over his body, faded into his skin. He looks like Jake now, their Jake. 

Hospital visits were not constant anymore. Charles had finally stopped spontaneously crying. The squad got back their smile. 

On their next visit to Shaw’s, they chatted and laughed. Maybe being drunk made it easier to forget. Just for that night they won’t remember. Amy didn't remember. 

She had laughed. She had danced. She had drank. 

She had wished it would never end. 

At the end of the night she tumbled back into  _ their  _ apartment, resisting the urge to vomit. Collapsing onto  _ their  _ couch, she hesitantly picked up a picture frame of the two of them. Every single thought she had been repressing the whole night, every moment and every smile they shared flooding back to her all at once. It was too much for her. 

“It’s just...NOT FAIR!” She yelled, throwing the picture across the room. As the glass pieces scattered across the room, she clenched her fist and crumpled to the floor. She sobbed as she clutched her bleeding knuckles, wishing for the only person in the world that could help her now. 

_ He used to comfort me when I cried.  _

~+~+~+~   
  


It’s been three months now. 

They found him. 

It’s a surprise they took this long with the entire squad working on the case. 

They found him in his brother’s apartment. As if he could sense the anger radiating of off them(He could), he didn't try to run. Surrendered immediately. 

That didn't stop Rosa from smashing his face against the wall though, or making the handcuffs so tight, if he even moves, it might draw blood. 

Even Charles ignored how Jackson’s face contorted with pain when he “accidentally” knocked his face on the top of the car when pushing him in. 

They had refused to let Amy go with them. Leaving behind a sobbing Amy, guilt lingering on their hearts. When they finally returned, criminal in tow, she leapt from her desk, her eyes still  red and her tear tracks still visible(She didn't bother to hide them anymore.), following them up to the bullpen. 

The trio handed Jackson over to a uniformed officer, Amy quickly following, leaving the pair to retreat to the break room. 

“Detectives, you have returned.” Holt said, standing up to greet them, “Where is Jackson?” 

Rosa offered Holt a quick nod before moving to sit on the couch, ignoring his question.Charles sighed, shrugging before sitting down next to captain Holt’s seat. 

“We put him in the interrogation room, Amy’s there.” 

“Are you sure Santiago should be left alone with him?” 

“It’s fine, Officer Decker is with her.”

“I would like to be the first to speak to Jackson privately.” 

“Oh don’t we all.” 

“Diaz! Don’t roll your eyes at me.” 

Rosa roller her eyes again, aggressively slamming the table before storming out. Charles hesitantly peered at Holt, surprised to see his usual unreadable expression replaced by a look of obvious sadness. 

“I…” Holt started, looking not at Charles but at the poster on the wall, trying and failing, to hide his trembling hands. Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a piercing scream ringing through the air, cutting through the crushing blanket of silence that had covered the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hey. Hope you liked it. Also, I'm waiting for the b99 podcast and i srsly am so excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, yea great ending i know.I already wrote out the next chapter so I'm hoping (fingers crossed) that i can fisnish in time for season seven next week. ALSO DID YALL SEE THE FIST LOOK LIKE WHAT THE HECK JIMMY JABS LOOKS DOPE
> 
> *cough*
> 
> AnYwAy, I hope you enjoyed it. Should be updating soon!


End file.
